Episode:Guys and Dolls
| image = | caption = Marcy and Peggy with Marcy's collection. | season = 2 | episode = 14 | taping = December 11, 1987 | airdate = January 10, 1988 | overall = 27 | writers = Sandy Sprung Marcy Vosburgh | directors = Linda Day | guests = Nick DeMauro | network = FOX | production = 2.14 | previous = "You Better Watch Out" | next = "Build a Better Mousetrap" | imdb = tt0642282 }}Guys and Dolls is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 27th overall episode in the series. Written by Sandy Sprung and Marcy Vosburgh, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on January 10, 1988. Synopsis When starting a baseball card collection, Al and Steve sell Marcy's old Barbie doll. They must get it back but they learn the shop they sold it to was robbed, so they have to search downtown Chicago and ask every bum on the street. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Nick DeMauro as Cop *Chuck E. Weiss as Dealer (uncredited) *Bullet Valmont as Car Stereo Thief (uncredited) Notes Title *"Guys and Dolls" is a short story by Damon Runyon, which also inspired the 1955 film and musical. Trivia *Bud tricks Kelly into thinking he is helping her with her book report again in the season 3 episode "The Computer Show". *Marcy and her obsession with Barbie dolls would later seen again in the season 9 episode "Sleepless in Chicago". *Peggy is seen playing with part of the 1978 A-Frame Barbie Dream House. *Steve's US Navy uniform has the rank of Seaman. Cultural References *The main theme of the episode focuses on Barbie Fashion Dolls. *Bud mixes up the novel, Robinson Crusoe, with the television show Gilligan's Island. *Kelly mentions having to write a report on Edgar Allen Poe and his short story, The Tell-Tale Heart. *Bud mixes up The Tell-Tale Heart with the television series, The Addams Family. He also mixes up a line from Poe's narrative poem The Raven with a line from Lurch from The Addams Family. *Al and Steve discuss the Warner Brothers cartoon character, Elmer Fudd. *Al and Steve mention retired Chicago Cubs players Ken Hubbs, Ernie Banks, Billy Williams, and Ron Santo. Music *The song that plays when Al and Steve are downtown is "You Belong To The City" by Glen Frey. *Bud sings the theme songs to Gilligan's Island and the Addams Family. Locations *Bundy Residence *Chicago Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Downtown Chicago External Links * *Guys and Dolls on Bundyology *Guys and Dolls - Final Draft Script on albundy.net *Guys and Dolls - Transcript on Springfield! Springfield! *#27 Guys and Dolls - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes